


I'll Sleep When I'm Dead

by EmmaVakarian_Theirin



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Any Shepard, Any romance, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Mass Effect 2, Mass Effect 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 01:10:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8124781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmaVakarian_Theirin/pseuds/EmmaVakarian_Theirin
Summary: Shepard HATES the window on their cabin ceiling.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I tried to make this a thing where you can imagine it's your own Shepard, so I did my best to use gender-neutral pronouns (which honestly was a bit difficult to write with all the 'they', 'them' and 'their's, but you get the gist), didn't describe them, and made it fit any romance so long as the LI is on the Normandy in ME3.
> 
> Hope you... enjoy(?) whatever you want to call this!

 

Shepard hates waking up to that.

Shepard hates the window on the ceiling. Every time they wake, it's the first thing they see - the vast emptiness of space going by as the waves of light glow while the ship drifts. Well, maybe space isn't exactly empty, but it sure as hell seems like it when you're floating through space with nothing to cling on to, the last sight you see as you gasp your final breath before the planets gravity sucks you in, your body burning.

Shepard gasps for air and throws their arms about until they find purchase on her big cold bed, her heart beating rapidly. Every time, she thinks it's all been a dream; some delusion caused by the loss of oxygen. It doesn't matter what side they sleep on, they always wake up on their back or with their head looking directly at the glass, like some curse. Sometimes it makes them question what's truly in their body and if it's controlled in their sleep. It takes them several minutes to calm themself down before they irritably questions the ships somewhat new design:

_Why did they have to move my room to the top deck? Why did they have to put a window on the ceiling? Why isn't there a damn button for a shutter?!_

* * *

 

The Alliance have now taken back the Normandy and have retrofitted the ship to their requirements - moving the armoury back to where it should have stayed in the first place, adding the war room and the DNA scanner... _but they kept the damn ceiling window?!_

It's been almost a year since... It's hardly been any easier to deal with, time's funny like that. But now the nightmares are more frequent and disturbing. Waking up thinking you're dying is just the icing on the cake. Shepard doesn't want to sleep now. They'd rather be out their physically fighting for their life with guns and machines then fighting with what's going on in their head.

But now... the bed's warmer and not so big, and it's nothing to do with the bed. Now Shepard wakes up to the one that keeps them together, that always pulls them through in ways others can't. A reason to truly fight with all they can so that they may live through it all. Their love with their hands around them, now the first thing they see when they wake.

Shepard _loves_ waking up to that.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize if this doesn't fit a pairing like Shepard/Steve or another romance. I was originally going to write this just for Garrus/Shepard, and I figured they'd all eventually share a bed, although I haven't looked that far into other romances to know for sure.


End file.
